


Rootings

by skyshores



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunion, Shion's Odyssey, mouse-huntin', soul-searchin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyshores/pseuds/skyshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion drags himself to the ends of the earth. Nezumi can't be dead; there's still the stardust that shimmers in his wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rootings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltyavocado (rainglazed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainglazed/gifts).



> Dedicated to my dear friend Karis. I'm so incredibly grateful and glad to have ever met you; I will always be taken with your compassion, intelligence, and grace. May the marvel of you endure forevermore.

Removed! This placeholder is here so that I can keep track of the comments/bookmarks/kudos this story has received over the years. If you poke around a little, you should be able to find my Tumblr, where you may ask for an archived copy; messages are open to everyone. See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Version 2.1 as of April 2014. 3000+ words taken out, some sentences rearranged. Wow, never allow me to post an unedited 30K written in three months ever again! This fic may be later purged from the internet if I ever muster the courage to delete it. I feel my style and my concerns are too different now, a year and a half later.


End file.
